


Unacceptable, Try Again

by XWingKC



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XWingKC/pseuds/XWingKC
Summary: Fictober 2020 Prompt: 5 - Unacceptable, Try AgainChloe and Lucifer remember the prior night.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 15
Kudos: 73





	Unacceptable, Try Again

They were standing in front of the window in his penthouse home. Neither were looking outside. They stared into each other, almost through each other. The previous night was still processing through each of them. 

She was a gift to him. She was made for him and him alone. Any anger that she may have had when she found out she was his gift melted out of her as he touched her last night. Her conflicted thoughts disappeared in his arms and in his bed. 

She finally felt his lips on hers. She finally felt his hands on her body. She could still feel traces of his hands and tongue as he mapped every inch of her. 

She spun him around and pressed him into the glass window behind them. She ran her hands up his arms to his face and held him gently in her hands. She placed a warm, gentle kiss on his lips. 

He slowly put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back away from him. He stared into her eyes. His eyes were dark with passion, and she could see the beginning of a red glow behind his eyes. He smiled at her. 

“Detective,” he said in his seductive accented voice, “unacceptable, try again,” he said. 

She smiled back at him with sinful eyes. She reached between his legs to make sure he was still in the game. He absolutely was. She nudged past him and looked wontonly over her shoulder as she made her way to his bed. 

He followed behind her and picked up the pieces of clothing she was leaving behind. By the time he got to his bedroom, she was fully naked and spread sitting on the edge of the bed. She had a playful smirk in her face. 

“Is this acceptable?” She asked, running a finger through her folds for him. 

“Very acceptable, detective. Yes. But please, just one request,” he said. 

“What is it, Lucifer?” She asked him, licking her finger and eliciting a long, gruff groan from him. 

“How about this time just try not to use dad’s name?” He said almost laughing. 

“I’ll try,” she said, motioning him to her with the same finger she just licked clean.


End file.
